


Peace Is Shattered

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim gets woken up early one morning.





	Peace Is Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Daddy. Wake up."

The persistent prodding and small, but determined, voice pulled Tim from his slumbers. By his side Abby slept peacefully. 

"What is it, Tommy? Are you ill?" 

His son shook his head. "No, Daddy. It's snowing. Come on."

Knowing better than to argue, Tim slid out of bed and allowed Tommy to pull him across the room.

"Look." Tommy's voice was full of awe, as they stared out into a white, peaceful world.

Despite the earliness of the hour, Tim smiled at his son's happiness. He put his arm around him, and they watched the large flakes tumble down onto the already thick white carpet. "It's beautiful, Tommy," he said. Then something hit him. "Where's Benny?" 

Tommy beamed. "He's calling Uncle Jethro and Uncle Ducky. They're going to help us build a snowman." 

"What?" Tim glanced at the hall clock; it wasn't even 6:00 a.m. He groaned silently. "But Tommy, it's very early."

The little boy just looked at him. "They won't mind, Daddy," he said solemnly. Then he added, his voice suddenly very small, "They promised."

Before Tim could speak, Benny came racing along the hall. "They're coming. They're coming. Hello, Daddy. Uncle Jethro says to tell you to put the coffee on. Come on Tommy, let's go and wake Mummy." 

Smiling, Tim stood and watched his twin sons race off.

Then he turned around and hurried off to the kitchen. Gibbs might be retired and thus no longer his boss, but Tim still obeyed his orders.


End file.
